Revelations
by Risknight
Summary: It wasn't a big announcement. There weren't any huge proclamations. No one took out ad space in the paper. Everyone just sort of ...realized it.


**This story came about thanks to a debate among some friends of mine as to how they each figured out that two of our co-workers were "bumpin' uglies". (I love that phrase!) I decided this debate would fit our Shenny world quite well.**

* * *

**How Raj Figured It Out**

The door to Sheldon's office burst open and Raj jumped behind the file cabinet. Penny stormed over to Sheldon and poked a finger into his arm menacingly. "You have exactly five seconds to fix this, mister!"

Raj felt his bladder shrink as Sheldon turned from his white board. "It's 'doctor', not 'mister' as you very well know."

"One," she growled.

He glared at her. "I have only done what any Texan would do. You started it by stealing my milk."

"Two," she said through clenched teeth.

Sheldon leaned one hip against his desk. "You know, if you budgeted better, you wouldn't have to resort to thievery."

"Three," she snarled.

Sheldon crossed his arms. "Penny I would be happy to go over your finances with you to help you find a way to meet your needs."

"Four," she said ominously, her hands clenching tight.

"Penny, I refuse to be intimidated by the corn queen of Omaha!" he said sternly.

"Fi…"

"Okay!" he exclaimed. "Okay!" He spun and pulled over his laptop. He typed quickly and then huffed. "There! You once again have control of your Tivo."

Penny smiled widely and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Moon Pie. I recorded the season finale of Project Runway and I'm dying to watch it. See you later for Halo."

Penny bounced out of the room. Sheldon smiled slightly and went back to his whiteboard. Raj looked at Sheldon, then the door where Penny had exited, and then back at Sheldon. Holy Shiva's ghost! Not only did Sheldon give in with a minimum of fuss, but Penny had kissed him, and he DIDN"T WIPE IT OFF!

* * *

**How Bernadette Found Out**

Penny and Amy carried over the drinks, and Bernadette carried the large bowl of popcorn. Tonight was girl's night, and the first time that Amy had ever joined them. They didn't know her very well. She was Sheldon's friend, actually. Based on the few times they had spoken to her, she was basically a female version of Sheldon, minus the phobias. A Sheldon-ette, as it were. But she seemed to sincerely want to get to know them, hence girl's night while the guys went to the movies.

Penny put Chocolat in the dvd player and they sat down on the couch and got comfortable. Penny was just reaching for the remote when the phone rang. She picked it up and frowned.

"Good lord," she muttered. She answered the call with annoyance. "Yes, Leonard?"

Bernadette turned toward her curiously. Penny rolled her eyes. "Well, sounds to me like you might want to return the stolen film. They'll probably back off. Besides, how dangerous can a group of geeks be?"

Penny sat up and frowned. "What do you mean they have Sheldon trapped in the bathroom?" Penny hopped up and grabbed her keys off the coffee table. "Tell him I'm on my way! I'll be right there! Don't you let those jerks lay one hand on him, Leonard!"

Without a word, Penny rushed out of the apartment. Bernadette and Amy looked at each other quizzically. "Does this sort of thing happen often?" Amy asked.

Bernadette started to shake her head but paused. Actually, now that she thought about it, Penny did have a tendency to drop whatever she was doing if Sheldon needed something. Her eyes widened and she slowly nodded. "Well, yes, actually. I never really noticed it before, but when it comes to Sheldon, Penny never says no."

Amy tilted her head curiously. "I did not realize Sheldon and Penny were involved."

Bernadette slowly chewed her popcorn. "I don't think they do either."

* * *

**How Howard Made The Discovery**

Howard gritted his teeth with frustration. He was being stalked from both sides. His partner was dead, and he was on his own. Sweat popped out on his brow as he heard a giggle from his left. He glanced over to shush Penny but the noise never came out. He watched with wide eyes as Penny leaned forward, and Sheldon pressed his hip against hers to steady her. He glanced to his right, but Leonard wasn't paying attention. His character had finally respawned and he was trying to search for Sheldon who had blown him up.

Howard glanced back at Sheldon and Penny. Penny had straightened back up, but her hair was in her eyes. She reached up with one hand to push her hair out of her way. Sheldon never looked away from the screen as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a fabric ponytail holder with a Hello Kitty print. He handed Penny his controller, gathered her hair quickly and secured it in a matter of seconds. Like it was something he had done before. Possibly many times. In under 5 seconds, Sheldon had regained his controller and swooped in to help Penny slaughter his avatar in a hail of plasma grenades. Then Sheldon Cooper, massive gramophone and clueless robot, hip bumped Penny and smiled at her fondly.

Holy frak. He didn't want to be around when Leonard wised up.

* * *

**How Leonard Finally Realized It**

Leonard straightened his hoodie and t-shirt and cleared his throat. Today was the day. He had done a lot of thinking, and he was going to ask Penny to go out with him again. They had both grown some. He just knew that if given a second chance, they could make it work this time. He raised his hand to knock on Penny's door. A sudden giggle and soft moan stopped him. His eyes widened as he heard Penny give that breathy sigh of pleasure he liked so much. Slowly he lowered his hand. Penny wasn't alone. She was with someone. Someone who was obviously pleasing her a great deal if the moans and pants coming from her apartment were any indication. Leonard slowly backed away and returned to his own apartment. He was glad Sheldon was out. There was no one to complain if he played his music too loudly.

Two days later, Leonard returned from the bar earlier than he had planned. He and Raj had went to Ladies Night at the Zon club. They had seen a flyer for it on campus and decided to try and hook up with some girls. With Penny involved with someone else, Leonard was determined to play the field too. Maybe then she would realize she wanted him back. Unfortunately for him and Raj, as it turn out, it was a gay bar. So, it was only a little after 9pm when he walked through the door. The living room was empty, so maybe Sheldon had already gone to bed for the night.

Leonard moved quietly through the apartment to his bedroom. He slipped into his pajamas and sat down on his bed. He was about to turn off the light when he heard it. Sheldon didn't snore. Yet, there was the unmistakable sound of snoring coming through the wall. Very familiar snoring!

Leonard shook his head. No! That wasn't possible! He crept back out of his room and placed his ear to Sheldon's door. There was definitely snoring inside Sheldon's room! Penny's snoring! Leonard grabbed the door handle angrily and threw open the door. The sound of it bouncing of the wall startled Penny and Sheldon awake.

"What the hell?" Leonard yelled loudly.

* * *

**When Sheldon And Penny Admitted It**

(Six Months Earlier)

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Penny?"

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Penny?"

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Penny?"

Penny opened the door and glared. "Whatever it is, it better start with 'Penny, I am sorry I embarrassed you in front of my girlfriend when you were nice enough to drive us on our date.' and it better end with 'please forgive me'."

Sheldon fidgeted slightly. "Amy is not my girlfriend. She is a girl and a friend, but not my girlfriend." Penny stepped back to slam the door shut but Sheldon quickly braced it open with his arm. "Wait!"

"What?" she growled angrily. "What more could you want tonight, Sheldon? You humiliated me! You made me the butt of your jokes! You're supposed to be my friend! How could you?"

"I didn't mean to," he mumbled. "I just ...got angry."

Penny peered up at him with confusion. "What for? You weren't the one being picked on!" Sheldon fidgeted and started to turn away. Penny reached out and grabbed his arm. "No! You answer me now, or so help me, I will never speak to you again!"

Sheldon sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I was jealous," he said softly. "The more I thought about the men you have dated, the way you let those Neanderthals touch your precious skin, the angrier I got."

Penny slowly tugged him around to look at her. She gasped at the pain in his eyes. "Sheldon, what are you saying? Just tell me straight out."

He closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, his eyes bored into hers. "I hate the thought of someone else being with you. I despise each and every man who looks at you with desire. I want to hide you away from their lecherous thoughts. I want you to look at me and see the man I am, not the friend I have always been." He gently reached out and brushed his fingertips along her jaw line. "I want you to love me like I love you."

Before he could brace himself, Penny launched herself into his arms. They tumbled down to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Sheldon opened his mouth to chastise her but before he could utter a sound, her lips were pressed tight to his own. Suddenly, germs were the last thing on his mind. It took him ten minutes to regain even a semblance of control. And it only lasted long enough for him to stand them both up and move into her apartment. He was cognizant enough to shut the door behind them, but the rest of the night was spent reveling in sensations and emotions.

When dawn broke he eased out of the bed and gathered his clothes. He needed to return home before Leonard realized he was missing. Sheldon froze when Penny called his name sleepily. He looked over at her as he pulled on his pants. She pushed her hair out of her face and smiled softly at him. "I meant what I said last night. I love you."

Sheldon relaxed and smiled back at her. "Are you and I together now?" he asked hopefully.

Penny hopped out of the bed and padded over to him completely nude. She leaned up and kissed him softly. "I think we always have been, on some level. I know you don't like my past, but I swear I will always be faithful."

Sheldon hugged her close. "I do not doubt you," he murmured softly. "I only doubt my ability to make you happy."

Penny cuddled against him. "You do that already. Even when you frustrate me, you've always made me happy."

Sheldon gave a sigh of contentment. "I love you, Penny."

She looked up at him with a smile. "I love you, too, Sheldon.

* * *

**The Aftermath**

Leonard sulked and made things difficult for the couple, at first, by rarely leaving them alone. Until Bernadette introduced him to one of the girls in her grad classes. Alex was pretty, smart, and totally into Leonard. Within three months, he moved in with her. Penny moved across the hall and Amy took over Penny's lease so she could be near her new 'bestie'.

Somehow no one was surprised, a year later, when they realized there was a diamond ring on Penny's hand. The only question was, how long had it been there before they noticed?


End file.
